$2.077 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
$2.077 \times 10^{-4} = 2.077 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $2.077 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;207\;7$